


Licking Return

by ConnorProject2K17



Category: Big Mouth (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Wet dreams will be mentioned., also jay tries so hard to be romantic, andrew gives surprisingly good advice, it fails but he tries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnorProject2K17/pseuds/ConnorProject2K17
Summary: Jay finally comes to term that he likes Matthew. Now comes the tricky part of trying to *ahem* 'woo' him





	1. Chapter 1

Brad, the couch cushion, was there. He had the same velvety voice, and low bedroom eyes. Jay took a step forward, and Brad whispered something to him. A flurry of words that disappeared as soon as they had been said. Jays’ stomach fizzed, like a can of shaken soda had been poured inside of him. 

He reached out, and his fingers just brushed Brad’s fabric, before something burned him and he pulled away. God, what the hell was that?

‘What the fuck Br-’

Jay’s voice appeared out of nowhere, before he could open his mouth. The name ‘Brad’ stumbled and collapsed, like it wasn’t quite right. 

But if this wasn’t Brad… 

Then who was it?

Brads’ dark, leathery covering twisted and shifted into a familiar shape; one pale and lean. Caramel-coloured hair appeared on his head, complimented by that damn charming smirk. A stylish vest and button-down appeared on his body.

‘Brad?’ Jays’ voice said again, without him saying it. 

‘Back in the teachers lounge…’ ‘Brad’ was saying, and Jays’ body flooded with recognition. The fizzing inside of him was overflowing, making the tips of his fingers crackle with nerves. ‘Brad’s voice was different. Higher, somehow masculine and feminine at the same time.

‘...That was my first kiss…’

Jay watched as his own body moved closer. He wasn’t doing this; he was reliving it. Like he was watching it on the television. He leaned in closer to ‘Brad’, who was still talking.

And suddenly, Matthew’s mouth was on his.

 

It was Midnight when Jay woke up. The annoying light of his alarm clock flashed ‘00:00’ in his face, and he groaned into his pillow.

Lifting his sheets, Jay cringed at the sticky mess underneath his jean shorts. Fantastic.

Oh god, this wasn’t the first time he’d dreamt about Matthew. And it certainly wasn’t the first time he’d got a *ahem* full mast because of him.

Jay had been trying his best to ignore it. Just because he’d accepted being bisexual (he’d googled it) didn’t mean he was suddenly ready to have feelings for a guy. Not that he did have feelings. Or whatever. Fuck, his head was a mess.

He turned and grabbed his phone from his side table (which was just an upturned cardboard box) and started scrolling through his contacts.

**Red Fox** ; Yeah, Jessi might be accepting of him, but she had been a real bitch to him lately and he didn’t want to give her anymore amno to make fun of him. Plus it was still too soon after she broke up with him (not that he’d tell anyone).

**L’il Dick** ; Nick was too concerned about his own puberty problems to deal with someone else's. And, he spent all day drooling over Gina’s boobs, it’d be a bit of a bombshell if Jay suddenly went ‘Hey! Maybe dicks can be cool too!’

**Jizz-cuit** ; But Andrew… Andrew had once told him  _ he _ watched gay porn. And he thought he was gay for a whopping 24 hrs (an embarrassing tale Jay had forced out of him at a sleepover).

Pushing down his anxiety, Jay pressed the Call button, and waited. The grating ringing echoed around the room, before Andrew finally answered.

“Hello?” 

Jay quickly turned off speaker phone.

“Hey Andrew!” he said, sounding way too perky. Oh shit, it was midnight, he forgot.

“Jay? What do you want?”

“I just… I gotta talk about something.”

“And it couldn’t wait until morning?”

Jay shifted, and felt the stickiness clump against his thigh.

“Nope! Gotta be now!”

“Okay, what?”

Jay took a deep breath. His body froze, and he shoved out the words;

“Ithinkimightbebisexual.”

There was a pause.

“Andrew?”

“Hold on, is this a joke?”

“No! I promise, I googled it!”

That may not have been the most compelling argument, but Andrew was the first person he’d told (beside Featuring Ludacris) and he wasn’t exactly prepared.

“Just… trust me, okay? I know. I’ve known since…”

Shit. He couldn’t just say it. What if Andrew told everyone? What would Matthew think?

“...since?”

“...I can’t tell you, okay? But, I gotta say, i’ve got a thing.”

“A thing?”

“For a guy.”

“...oh.”

Oh god, he’d fucked up. He knew he had. Andrew was going to be disgusted with him, and tell Jessi and Nick and then he wouldn’t have any friends and-

“Okay.”

“Sorry?”

“Okay. Cool. That’s cool.”

It was like all of the oxygen was sucked out of Jay's’ body. Fuck, Andrew.

“Okay but…”

He started twiddling with a loose thread on his blanket.

“How do I ask him out?”

“Well,” 

There was the sound of rustling sheets, and Jay guessed Andrew was sitting up.

“Perhaps get him something? Romantic, I guess. Or something you like. Or you both like. Or he likes.”

Wow, that was surprisingly good advice.

“Damn dude, that’s actually pretty clever. How have you only had two girlfriends?”

“Crippling anxiety and poorly-timed boners.”

“Ah.”

Jay grinned to himself.

“Okay. Cool, thanks man.”

“Oh and, what are you doing up at half past midnight?”

“What are you doing up?”

“I’m at Nick’s house.”

Oh, right. His embarrassing secret he shared in the teachers lounge.

“Sorry dude. I’ll leave you to it.”

“Okay, bye Jay.”

He hung up. Now, what’s something Matthew would like...


	2. Plan A: flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter's short but ill continue it later :)

His first thought was flowers. Actually it was Andrews idea; he sent him a meme the next morning that said ‘Get a bitch flowers. Bitches love flowers’.

Jay shot back a text that said the guy wasn’t a bitch, and Andrew replied saying that if Jay liked him, he probably was.

So he snuck into school an hour early (it stayed open so Coach Steve wouldn’t get locked in and chew all the wiring again) and crept towards Matthew’s desk. He didn’t need to, the classroom was deserted, but he just liked to pretend he was a secret agent.

Placing the flowers on his desk, careful to turn the vase in the right way to reflect the light, he was struck with a sudden thought.

Andrew would know these were for Matthew. Oh god, he’d tell everyone. Nick couldn’t keep his mouth shut when he told everyone about his hook up with Gina, and look how that turned out. Jay didn’t want to be called a slut (anymore than he already was).

Well… hopefully Andrew would see that as a lesson. And if he didn’t, Jay could just hand him over to his brothers. Besides, it’s not like Matthew would _know_ they were from him. There were probably lots of gay boys in the school.

… yeah right.

Sucking in a breath, Jay turned and left the classroom and headed home.

He still had a half hour before his plan really started.

 

Jay turned up to school on time for the first time ever. He sat down at his desk, opened his exercise book, and waited for everyone else.

The only other person in was Miss B. Given by her face she was either delighted with him, or about to be violently ill. Hopefully the former.

He had worn his best waistcoat (it had white flowers stitched onto it), his magicians frilly shirt, and tight leather pants.

...okay they his mums pants from when she was younger, but she sewed them to fit him. When she asked who he was wearing them for, he wisely kept his mouth shut.

He even stole his brothers face wash to try and get rid of some of his zits. It hadn’t worked, but at least he felt clean. He had considered shaving his uni brow, but decided against it. It made him, him. And if Matthew didn’t like it, then he could fuck himself.

Who was he kidding? If Matthew didn’t like him he’d probably have his first hate-wank and cry into his pillow. Damn these stupid, pussy feelings.

Miss B happily chatted with him as she wrote on the board, and Jay pretended to be interested. He kept noticing her eyes flickering over to the vase on the desk, and every time the lump in his throat grew tenfold.

What if she made him get rid of it? She must know it was for Matthew, would she let him accept it? What if she was secretly homophobic? Or biphobic? Jay was sure he’d heard about that somewhere on the internet.

Thankfully she didn’t say anything until the classroom door swung open, and everyone else came in.

* * *

 

Everyone’s attention had been on the flowers since class started. The girls were all jealous that someone would spend so much money on them (jokes on them, Val worked at a funeral home, and got them for free), and the boys were all jeering at the fact that Matthew received anything at all. Caleb was just trying to film the whole thing on his camera. When Jay asked him why, he replied;

“Matthew wants his whole life recorded on tape.”

And Jay didn’t bother him again.

As soon as Andrew had seen them, he clocked eyes with Jay and raised an eyebrow. Jay tried to shrug nonchalantly (he failed), and watched as Andrew joined his conversation with Jessi and Nick.

“I mean, who would send Matthew anything?” Nick was asking, peering round at the class, as if he could suss out the culprit himself. Oh right, Jay sighed mentally, his friends were all talking about it too.

“Maybe it was Caleb?” Jessi suggested, “I mean, they always work together for the school news.”

“No, Caleb’s asexual, remember? He came out last time we did circle time.” Andrew put in. Jay made sure to share his cookie with him at lunch.

“Well, I think it’s gross.” Jessi frowned. Jay blinked at her.

“What? Why?”

“Because, whoever’s done it just assumes that because Matthew’s gay he has to like feminine things.” she told him. Jay felt his chest shudder, like his heart had been pricked by a needle.

“Bu-but,” Andrew tried, “Matthew does like feminine things. Remember last halloween when he dressed as Hedwig, and the Angry Inch?”

Scratch that. Jay was just going to give him his whole lunch.

“Riiight,” Nick was giving his friend a weird look, “but don’t you think he’ll be a little insulted? I mean, he did get pretty pissy with Devin when she said he ‘wasn’t a boy’. Maybe he’d like a more masculine present?”

Jay couldn’t breath. His mouth had gone dry. Oh god, oh fuck. His first proper crush (excusing his fling with Jessi) and he’d gone and cocked it up. 

_ “But,”  _ Andrew just wasn’t giving up, “maybe he’d like to feel, I mean, like, appreciated?” 

He was just grasping at straws here. Jay just wanted to grab the vase and throw it out the window, but then everyone would ask him  _ why. _ And no one but Andrew could know.

Surprisingly, Matthew was almost late. He swung the door open just a second before the bell rang. Given by every else’s nonplussed reaction, Jay guessed this was a regular thing. He was always at least a half hour late, so he wouldn’t know.

His eyes (blue, like… like the moon, like robin eggs, like… like the dildo he shoved in Kurt’s mouth while he was sleeping), immediately zeroed in on the vase on his desk. How could he miss it, it was as tall as his head. And with the flowers it had been a bitch to carry.

Silence swept over the room, and all eyes turned to watch his reaction.

Matthew’s expression was unreadable, as he stood motionless in the doorway. Then, in three almost-floating steps, he went over, picked up a lily and twirled it in his hands.

“This is cheap.” 

And that was all he said, before snapping it between his fingers, and placing the vase on the teachers desk.

The room exploded into noise.


	3. Phase two; chocolates

So, flowers didn't work. Perhaps chocolates next time? Or was that too feminine? Should he have asked Jessi after all?

“Jay, you gotta stop pouting.”

Oh right, Andrew.

After the fiasco in the classroom, Jay hadn’t even bothered with the rest of his lessons. As soon as the lunch bell rang, he escaped to the back of the school to hide behind the dumpsters.

Surprisingly, Andrew had followed him, saying he knew Jay wouldn’t want to sit with their friends after what had happened.

Jay hadn’t shared his lunch with his after all.

“Oh what do you know?” Jay snapped, not looking up from where he was scuffing his trainers against the concrete. He knew his mum wouldn’t buy him any new ones, but he was too miserable to care right now.

“I know how it feels to be rejected.” Andrew replied, sitting a little while away from him. A wise choice, Jay felt ready to snap the neck of the next person who tried to look at him. Jay snorted.

“Maybe we need a new strategy,” Andrew tried, and Jay turned to frown at him.

“Please, _gaywad,_ we failed. _I_ failed. Matthew doesn’t like me.”

“We don’t know that.” Andrew told him, and shuffled a bit closer. He placed a hand on Jay’s shoulder, and Jay didn’t bother shoving him away.

“Matthew doesn’t know they’re from you. How could he?”

Jay flinched. Right. He still hadn’t told anyone about the makeout session.

“Besides there are a million different things we can try. Let’s move onto phase two.”

Jay raised an eyebrow at him.

“What’s phase two?”

* * *

 

Apparently, chocolates were phase two.

Jay had been unpleasantly surprised to discover how expensive romantic chocolates were. Andrew reminded him that it wasn’t Valentines Day, it was October, so romantic gifts were going to be more difficult to find, and ergo, more expensive.

Mrs Glouberman had taken them with her while she went shopping, so they had the entire mall to choose from. Jay had been immediately drawn to the jewellery store, but Andrew told him they couldn’t afford a single cuff link from that place, even with their dads credit cards.

(Andrew had asked his dad. Jay had stolen his).

So instead Andrew lead him to a simple chocolate shop at the very back. It was cute, and cheap, but Jay didn’t care about that. As soon as he stepped through the door, and he practically attacked the teenager behind the till, and demanded to see the most expensive item they had.

“Our black chocolate cat,” she told them, pulling out a catalogue. “Priced at $40, your little lady will swoon when she sees it.”

Despite their obviously scripted sales pitch, Jay couldn’t help but fall in love with that little cat. It was dark chocolate, so black it looked like it was made out of marble. A baby blue ribbon tied around its neck like a collar, with a bell attached. It had two beady eyes, a triangle nose and curling mouth drawn on with white chocolate.

“That’s the one.” Jay said immediately, showing its picture to Andrew. The other boy gave him a ‘look’, The same ‘look’ his mum gave him when she saw him sneaking off with his dad’s credit card.

“Are you sure? It’s really expensive. Plus, are you sure Matthew even likes dark chocolate?”

The teenager raised an eyebrow at the name ‘Matthew’, but Jay tried to ignore her.

“Of course, shit-for-brains, it’s an acquired taste. There’s no way he couldn’t like it. And you heard what he said; it _needs_ to be expensive!”

Andrew sighed, but they bought the cat anyway. It was bigger than Jay had pictured, and was so heavy it took both of them to carry it back to the car.

Mrs Glouberman seemed to object to the cat by the way she was looking at it, especially as it had the whole car smell of cocoa powder and metal, but she didn’t say anything.

* * *

 

The next day, the class was abuzz as everyone tried to guess who gave Matthew the chocolate cat. Everyone moved their desks so they could all face each other, as they tried to work together to piece the clues together. Jay didn’t want anything to do with it, but he knew if he didn’t join it’d look suspicious.

“Maybe it was a girl.” DeVon suggested. Devin scoffed from her place on his lap.

“What, like she’s trying to ‘convert’ him?”

“Maybe. He is pretty famous around the school. Not everyone knows he’s gay though.”

Devin rolled her eyes, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, okay maybe that is pretty dumb.”

Lola was next.

“Maybe it’s, like, a celebrity. Like, someone really famous saw his news reports and fell in love.” she tried. Which was actually pretty creative for Lola.

“Um, yeah,” Nick said, making it obvious in his voice he didn’t believe her, “some famous celebrity spends their time stalking a thirteen year olds news blog.”

“They have to be pretty rich.” Jessi pointed out. “I mean, that thing is huge!”

That was the other thing. No one in class liked Jay’s cat. They all complained it stunk, and blocked their view of the board. Even Missy complained that it was giving her a contact sugar rush. But no one wanted to move it until Matthew saw it. 

The door swung open. Once again, everyone fell silent.

Matthew saw the cat. Matthew moved towards the cat. Matthew was silent for one solid minute, before,

“Dark chocolate is for middle aged mothers who want to eat chocolate and punish themselves for doing so at the same time.”

Jay was the one who threw the damn cat out the window. Everyone just assumed it was because he hated it for the same reasons they did. 

He pretended his eyes were wet because of the gross cocoa and metal smell.


	4. Get a bitch a letter

By phase three, Jay was certain surrender wasn’t an option. He wasn’t giving up until one of them talked to the other. And he was sure as fuck he wasn’t going to go first.

He asked his mum about ‘how to woo someone’.

“Be her Gary, sweetheart,” she had said, sewing some buttons onto a tiny onesie. He didn’t know who it was for, and he wasn’t going to ask.

He couldn’t be Matthew’s Gary. Matthew wasn’t married, for one, and they were too young for that.

Not that Jay would complain if Matthew  _ did _ want to. But, he had a feeling he wouldn’t.

He asked his brothers,

“Grab her tit, bro.” Kurt told him, while smashing his brother at Mario Kart. He never was the smartest of the three.

“Just stick your tongue down her throat,” Val had offered, at three in the morning. They had both gotten up to use the bathroom, and Jay decided to use the opportunity. He was about to ask how to get to that point, before having the door slammed in his face, and hearing the horribly familiar sound of his brother cranking one out. Jay left immediately afterwards.

He had left later to go down to Guy Town (most of the guys there had been married at one point, they must have some pointers) and passed the Birch house.

He knocked on the door, and Nick’s dad opened the door.

“Hey mummy!” Jay cried, bouncing on his heels. He couldn’t help it, there was something just so motherly about Elliot Birch.

“Hey Jay.” Mr Birch welcomed him into the house, and sat him down on the sofa.

“Did you stop by to see Nick?”

“No I actually…”

Jay paused, and coughed awkwardly into his hand,

“Is Nick here?”

“No. He’s round at Andrew’s.”

“Cool. I need your advice.”

Mr Birch’s face lit up, and he leaned back on the arm rest.

“Of course my boy. Anything at all. Is it about a giiirl?”

He waggled his eyebrows a bit, and grinned. If it had been two weeks ago, Jay probably would have laughed, or made a dirty joke. But now he just felt sick. He twiddled his fingers together.

He saw Mr Birch’s face fall from the corner of his eye. Oh god, he was going to get thrown out.

“Jay…”

He waited for the yelling.

“...is it about a boy?”

“Yes?”

There was a moment of silence.

“Well congratulations!”

Jay looked up in surprise.

“Sorry?”

“I am so honoured you decided to tell me. Now then, get comfy and tell your mummy all about it.”

Jay just stared at him in shock, his mouth hanging open. Mr Birch laughed.

“Careful Jay, or flies will fall in. Now come on, out with it.”

“I-er, -just-well,”

Jay stumbled over his words, before they all spilled out like wine onto the carpet on his mums birthday.

“I like this boy, Matthew. He was at Jessi’s bar mitzvah. Also he was at that party Leah threw? Anyway we made out, and he’s awesome, and I like him. And he’s fit. Anyway so I put flowers on his desk but he said they were cheap. Then I bought a giant chocolate cat, but he said he hated dark chocolate. I mean, he might not know it’s me, because we haven’t really spoken, but what if he hates me?”

Mr Birch didn’t interrupt him, or tell him to shut up. He just sat there and nodded while Jay emptied his guts to him. He was quiet for a while after Jay finished, apparently lost in thought.

“Well this is a tough one Jay. If you specifically asked him out and he said no, i’d tell you to leave him alone, because ‘No means No’, as you know.”

Jay didn’t know that, but he made sure to keep it in mind.

_ “However _ , if he doesn’t know it’s you, I think the best option is to talk to him. Of course, there’s always a chance he rejects you, but that’s fine. You can always come to me if that happens.”

“But what if he says yes?!”

Oh no. Jay hadn’t even thought of that. Then what would happen?

Good news; they would make out. And Jay would happily kill an innocent, hard-working man to feel Matthew’s mouth on his again.

Bad news; Matthew would probably want to meet his family. He’d want to meet Jay. God, what if he hated him? It only just occurred to Jay that Matthew was waay out of his league. What if Matthew just saw him as an experiment? What if-

“Jay!” Mr Birch’s voice snapped him out of his spiral, and he stopped wringing his hands. 

“Jay, calm down. You don’t have to talk to him. You can write him a letter, or an email. Although, take it from a man with three kids,” he nudged Jay’s shoulder like they were sharing a secret,

“Get a bitch a letter. Bitches love letters.”


	5. Burnt Baklava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is my personal opinion that Jay is dyslexic and Mr Birch just likes to quote memes.

“Deer Matew.

I relly like yoo. Like a lot. 

Yor eyes r such a prety blue. Like the best flavur of ice. Like cooky monster. Like Dorie from Finding Nemo. 

Yur a reely good at fashon. U alwaes look so cool and handsom and I like ur butt in thos white kakie (?) trosers. 

U make me feel warm and gooy inside, and my hart beets fastur whenever im wiv u. I wake up at nite thinking abote u. I hav too get changed in the bafroom for jim becase im too embarased too be in the sam room as u when yur in yur underware. but that can change ;)

And im sory i ran away after we maid out. I wood like to be yor boyfrend. And yoo r a relle good kiser.

love J ;) xxx”

Matthew read out the letter to the whole class on Monday. After the flowers and the chocolate he must have known it would fuel the schools gossip for at least a month.

He had everyone on the tip of their seats as he painfully attempted to read out the letter. When he got stuck on ‘relle’, everyone yelled out a suggestion for what it could be. It became a bit of a game.

When Jay’s name was said at the end, there was a long gasp. It felt as though everyone was trying to inhale the room. Thirty eyes (including Miss B) turned to stare at him, and he wanted nothing more than the ground to swallow him.

He just wanted his friends, and Matthew, to know he was bisexual. Now the whole school would know.

He was so busy panicking, he didn’t notice Matthew tucking the letter in his pocket, and walking his way over to his desk.

He only really paid attention when he felt a hand hold his chin, and a pair of lips press against his own. As soon as he registered what was happening Matthew pulled away, and gently ran his finger along his cheek.

“I like you too, you burnt baklava.”

 

Later, Jay would ask his mother. Turns out a Baklava was an Albanian dessert. It may have been the most romantic thing Jay had ever been called.


	6. Starbucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO WROTE SIX CHAPTERS IN A DAY!!! Okay they were very short but, still! Thank you for reading! tell me what you'd like me to write about next :))

 

Jay found Matthew in the gym, boredly watching the cheerleading team. He became distracted for a moment by their flying miniskirts, but quickly came back on track when he noticed Matthew wearing equally mini football shorts.

“Hey.” he nodded.

“Hey.”

Matthew’s hand found his, and he jumped. He looked down, and entwined their fingers together. 

“Can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“Did you know the flowers and chocolates were from me?”

Matthew blushed a bit, and looked away.

“No, I didn’t. That’s why I was so mean about them.”

Jay blinked at him.

“But why?”

“Because I liked you too. Really liked you. And even though I was convinced you wouldn’t like me back, I didn’t want to accept any romantic gifts that weren’t from you.”

Jay let out a small breath. God. Matthew liked him that much, huh?

“When did you start liking me?”

Now it was Jay’s turn to blush.

“Shortly after making out with you. I mean, you’re a really good kisser.”

“So you said.” Matthew smiled at him.

He smiled back.

“Do you want to come back to my place?”

The words slipped out before he could stop them. He watched in horror as Matthew actually considered it.

“Can’t.” he said, and Jay might have felt his heart stop from relief. “

“I’m waiting for Devin to finish cheerleading, then we’re going out to starbucks.”

“Oh.”

Jay let go of his hand to leave, head low, when Matthew continued,

“You want to come with?”

He looked back.

“Really?” 

“Sure.”

Jay followed his brothers advice, and stuck his tongue down Matthew’s throat. Matthew happily complied. For a second Jay pawed at his chest, expecting to find tits. He quickly remembered ‘Oh yeah’, and pulled his hand away. But by the way Matthew was pressing his body flush against Jay’s, he would guess he liked it. Well that was something he would have to file away for later.

Matthew pulled away first, and Jay let slip an embarrassing whine. He turned it into a cough.

“Go home,” Matthew whispered into his ear, “and put on that pretty outfit. You know the one with the, um,”

It was obvious Matthew was struggling a bit with romantic talk, so Jay tried to help him out.

“The waistcoat and jeans?”

“Fuck yeah. Then meet us in starbucks. You looked very, very sexy.”

It wasn’t the dirtiest thing in the world, but it somehow made Jay’s knees buckle. 

So sitting in a crowded Starbucks, with Devin on her phone and Matthew spewing catty gossip, Jay decided was the best goddamn date he would ever be on. Period.


	7. Jay, cat, flowers, letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drew some fanart for this fic, thought i'd add it :D

https://www.google.co.uk/search?tbs=sbi:AMhZZivBzDxnnHqzJzB--y9yh9yjXsCEQ67ifRdlmWfF8tuLLa5NxOVK8oH6b1S1wPI-Ha7K8TON15tNCtE76wPRBjHAp3UeNbqsBBdbT8Y3fsv-xSGOyhInWOTQmQ5nZwPVsn42ivGwXuFGVc9NE-b9Bf2Y5pwE1x0CLCoe43H-4lUBRAQoC-3IH_1hXv0w8gOftlCfn57Aq0vuug7fmW14gXqbt_1ZcD3_1m0hrxyNgvekj3ECYZDMWeJnOzgtYaXiv0B-6QeEU2tgITXHJWIDEauQiPdM9W7kd5HKGpOXevBZPmRIUZcnQya9uDaOzYUpcUA3L_1mPkN4cR7HY9FjAcUDsQGGLMyEWA#


End file.
